


Aftermath

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [34]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: No amount of hair pulling, biting, spanking, or choking is enough. Aspen only wants more.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Kudos: 2





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 19 [NSFW] - Rough Sex**
> 
> This is a direction continuation of today's SFW prompt, _Quiet Thought._

This time around, Aspen knew Niji was asleep for real - snoring loudly, limbs twitching at random intervals. His hair, soaked in sweat and covering his face, looked much less ridiculous than it had an hour earlier.

Aspen could not say the same of her hair. Or any part of her. The slip she’d worn as a nightgown had been ripped down from her tits and ripped up from her ass, bunched up around her waist and sticky with fluid. Her back was still sweaty - she could feel every salted drop in the open wounds his short nails had ripped into her back, making every breath a slightly pained one. Between those gashes, the state of her clothes, and her bruised cheeks (both top and bottom) from how hard she’d goaded him into slapping her, she was sure her appearance would’ve alarmed others. Thank god for dark hotel rooms.

It had been immensely satisfying, having her face ground into the mattress by a firm hand twisted in her hair, his voice hissing that her smart mouth was only good for fucking or sucking - and she was to keep it closed when he wasn’t putting it to use for either of those purposes. The fucking Niji had subjected her to was some of his harshest yet, ramming in as far as he could go and then slowly rotating his hips to press in further still once he’d bottomed out. Aspen had felt her bottom lip bleed from how hard she’d bitten it then.

A great outpouring of effort on Niji’s part, to get her in such a state, pound her until she was sure she’d never walk again, cum all over her back, and then pass out for good. Aspen never would have thought she’d find a man like him. It had been enough to satisfy her...for a time. 

Smiling to herself, Aspen pulled herself over the sheets until she was close to him again, feeling his radiating body heat as he slumbered. She threw an arm over him, in the same spot where her leg had been early, and grasped his cock firmly. 

He was already hard. A good sign. She’d barely begun to jerk him up and down before a hand closed around her wrist again, squeezing it in a way that shot a tinge of pain up to her elbow.

“Time for another lesson already?” A tired voice growled, all signs of sleep gone. 

An even better sign, Aspen thought. He would earn his sleep tonight.


End file.
